This invention relates to filters and in particular to low pass filter circuit arrangements.
In many applications a power source, such as a car battery, is intermittently applied (switched) to a load. The application of current pulses to a load results in the generation of unwanted electromagnetic noise signals which may interfere with the proper operation of the load and the control circuitry, and other circuits operated from the same power source as the load. It is therefore desirable and/or necessary to filter the power pulses and smooth the current pulses flowing between the power source and the load.
Accordingly, this invention relates to filters and, in particular, to filters using passive reactive components such as inductors and capacitors to provide significant attentuation at high frequencies.